rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutter (album)
Mutter is the third album by Rammstein. It was released on April 2, 2001. }} Recording The recording sessions took about 20 months altogether. The pre-production started in September 1999 in Haus Weimar, Heiligendamm. The house had absolutely no interior so the band had to install a kitchen and toilets, buy beds and cupboards. During the time all songs, which were written here, ended up on the album. According to Flake "90% waste" were recorded, too. The band stayed here until December 1999 and went to Berlin afterward, where they kept on working a little bit on the songs. The band was also searching for a recording studio. Olli explained the requirements: "It is supposed to be abroad. The drums should be able to be recorded there so we can play together and change things. And it should be beautiful." In May 2000 the band went to Studio Miraval in Correns, France. The band recorded all songs here in six weeks. During the recordings, Richard became such a control-freak, that the band nearly split up. The band was interviewed on this during the Ich will making of: "It was nearly impossible to say that one's name without saying the word asshole with it." For one song, not known which, Till wrote 24 different lyrics before finally, everyone in the band agreed. In June 2000 the band went to the Galaxy Studios in Mol, Belgium, to get the album mixed. The band got help from Ronald Prent, who also mixed both previous albums Herzeleid and Sehnsucht. The label invites journalists to the studio to listen to six different songs, one of them being Sonne, then still known as Klitschko. But the band thought that the mix was too common. Not spectacular enough. The band wanted to get the album mixed by Andy Wallace or Dave Ogilvie, but they were not available at the time. Before getting a new mix for the album, the band plays their first concert in Japan. The band moved to Stockholm in October 2000. Stefan Glaumann was available to mix the album. Flake says that he was very good and very slow. He needed five days for one song and two days rest. During that time the band moved in to the flat of an elderly couple that had just died. The son wanted the band to not change anything so that he can get over the death of his parents. The band went out in Stockholm and met Peter Tägtgren (which later led to forming the band Lindemann). Flake nearly started a fight with other people in a bar and Peter helped them to calm the situation down. Finally, the mix was done and the band was happy with it. During a second listening session, eight songs were premiered: Sandmann (working title of Mein Herz brennt), Ohne dich, Mutter, Sonne, Nebel, Adios, Pastor (working title of Halleluja) and Rein raus. Alltogether, 18 songs are known to have been recorded for the album, But only 11 of them were found across all versions of the album. Additionally, the Japanese and US BestBuy editions included an early version of Halleluja entitled Hallelujah as a bonus track. The following 2 songs were released on the singles Links 2-3-4 and Mutter respectively: #Halleluja #5/4 Early versions of the following songs are known to have been recorded as well: #Ohne dich #Los #Mann gegen Mann Also two to this date unreleased tracks were recorded. It is known, however, that some musical and lyrical ideas were later reused for other songs. #Claudia #Seid bereit Footage of the band playing a slower version of the guitar arpeggio of Ein Lied appeared in 2001 in the TV show "MTV Masters" as an intro to Nebel.YouTube It is unknown whether the melody was first used in Nebel or an early version of Ein Lied was actually composed during the recording sessions for Mutter. Album Cover The album cover caused a lot controversy in Germany. The German "BILD" newspaper and Catholic churches were shocked about the dead baby on the cover. The cover shows a baby that died at birth almost 200 years ago. The baby is conserved in alcohol and was photographed by Daniel Fuchs and Geo Fuchs for their book "Conserving". The promotional photos were also shot by Daniel and Geo Fuchs. All pictures are inspired by original photos in their book "Conserving". For example Schneider's half head on the Links 2-3-4 single or Olli's forehead wound in the booklet. Misprint The Korean version of the album came in a few pressings with a misprint. The R+ logo was printed mirrored on the CD. Everything else is printed correctly. The tour edition credits the recording date of the bonus CD to have taken place during a concert on August 1, 2001 in Hanover. Rammstein played no concert on August 1, 2001 in Hanover, that concert was on June 1, 2001. Sonne and Spieluhr were recorded there, Ich will and Links 2-3-4 on May 18, 2001 in Berlin. The Turkish cassette is misspressed. All songs fade out at 03:44 which is a company mistake. Formats A Japanese version of this CD includes Hallelujah as a hidden, final track, as well as having an OBI strip on the spine of the case, and a Japanese-text booklet. A special Best Buy version from the US included a second, enhanced CD with Hallelujah and the Sonne video. There were MCs released in some countries, which contained just the 11 standard songs. An LP version was released. The original LP contains 11 songs; comes as a black 12" vinyl and a poster in a gatefold sleeve. A Japanese version of this vinyl has been sold many times on various online marketplaces; it is not official. After the release of XXI, all of Rammstein's albums were released as a 180 gram 2xLP set in a gatefold sleeve in 2015. The same is true for Mutter. Before the album came out, a promo CD was sent out to some magazines. All tracks were faded out, clocking in at 3 minutes to avoid illegal uploads before the release of the album. This promo CD also sometimes came with an A4 promo folder with numerous info sheets slotted inside. A special tour edition with a red cover and a bonus live CD was released (this was also released as a 2 MC in Russia.) In 2004 the tour edition of the album was re-released in the UK as part of Universal's "Archive Collection". On the booklet and in the enhanced part of the CD the song Links 2-3-4 was wrongly called Links 234 In Arbeit, or Links 234 In The Works (a working title, most likely). Promotional cassettes were sent out to unknown sources by Mexican radio station Radio Órbita 105.7F.M. It includes special artwork and four tracks, each having a length of 40 seconds. Even though it has a misprint, calling the song Feuer frei! "Feur fuer", it is an official promotional item. Before every track, Till and Paul announce the names of each song in Spanish. *Links 2-3-4: Hola somos Rammstein, estas escuchando Links 2-3-4 de nuestro nuevo album Mutter. *Adios: Hola somos Rammstein, estas escuchando Adios de nuevo nuestro album Mutter. *Zwitter: Hola somos Rammstein, estas escuchando Zwitter, no "Zwitta"... Zwitter de nuestro nuevo album Mutter. *Feuer frei!: Hola somos Rammstein, estas escuchando Feuer frei! de nuestro nuevo album Mutter. Translation: Hello, we are Rammstein. You're listening to "songname" off our new album Mutter. On side B are instructions for a competition to win different awards. Also as a promotional item, Universal sent out an interview CD. On that CD Olli and Flake are interviewed. It is not known how long that interview is and what the questions are. Awards December, 2005 | To = Masterdisk Corporation | UnitsSold = Unknown | From = Universal Music | Other = Includes a unique image of an ultrasound with the Rammstein logo on it. }} November 29, 2004 | To = Rammstein | UnitsSold = | From = Universal Music | Other = }} | To = Universal Music Rammstein | UnitsSold = 40,000 | From = Polydor | Other = }} Tracklist Sources de:Mutter (Album) ru:Mutter (альбом) es:Mutter (Álbum) Category:2001 Category:Releases Category:Albums Category:Rammstein Category:Mutter